Little red riding hood
by Hushpuppy754
Summary: When Jacob black leves for L.A to recruit a rouge , newly-phased werewolf, he bumbs into a special red-head. Is it love at firts sight, or is everything just as fake as his whole lovelife been? UP FOR ADOPTION!
1. Chapter 1

Jacob Black. Or you could call him bysome of his many names : Alpha, Chief or just plain old Jake. Cause for him, he was just that , Jake. He never wanted to be the Alpha of the wolf-pack, or take over Chief when his father died. He just wanted to be Jake. The same ole boy who used to sit in his garage and fick beat-up cars and motors, not running a pack of mutant boys, now men , who turns into giant wolves when they get angry! But he had to, it was his duty, his destiny.  
When Sam stopped phasing to be with Emily, he had to begin again. He had stopped after Bella turned into a Vampire and left with her leech lover Edward Cullen. That was 16 years ago, and he had never looked back. After Bella left he stopped completely. HE didn't phase, never went out from his room even. Just to eat and bathroom. But 4 months later he finally got-himself together and went out. He didn't feel sorry for himself anymore, he just felt pity for Charlie, never to see his daughter again. He had been 18, with the whole world before him! He stopped phase completely, and even went to collage. ot his doctore-degree , got a fice job at the local hospital in Forks, and felt ..good with himself. His never faltering powers helpt him save lives, and he felt a new kind of respect for the older . But it all changed two years ago, when Sam stoppes pahsing and his Dad died. The elders decides that either he stepped up and took on the responibility he had been born to, or never show his face on tribe-land again. Without second thought, he moved back to his old house. He still had the job at the hospital, but only when there was an emergency.

He began to phase again. It as hard in the beginning, just as painful as the very firts time he phased, every bone in his body would break slowly, molding into the body of a wolf. It took hours. But when it was done, he never felt so alive.  
Taking up the name as chief was easy, he had seen his dad do it, and felt nturally when people would give him respectful looks and call him 'Chief Blak'. He never did fell complete though.. cause he never met his imprint.


	2. Chapter 2

Waking up he felt completely as if he had slept on stones and dirt. His whole body was aching and he felt as if he needed a shower. Bad.

Shigning he stood up and stretched his body like a cat, and took of to the bethroom in a seriously slow pace.

After the war shower, he felt as good as new, and was ready for a new day. Dressing in his usuall clothes , cut of jeans and a pair of old ratty converse. He was, ofcourse , shirtless and his warm body was longing to phase and run around in the woods. Ge glanced at the digital clock on the microwave and let out a low breath . 13.23,40 minutes until the boys would be here.

One month ago I set up this rule that the one tht came before 2 p.m would have work as omega for a month ( The one to stay at home during hunts and watch the smaller wolves). Nobody had yet to cross the line. I decided to check with the elders, to see if anything had happened. I took my keys and went outside locked the door and jumped on my motorbike.

On my way I passed the beach. A small family of three, the parents sat on a blanket while their daughter played in the sand. I sighed, I longed to have a family. To imprint, find someone thats all mine. I was 34 years old and still havent found the one yet. I wished dad never died, maybe I would still work as a doctor and maybe find a cute nurse that would make my wolf howl. But no, the spirits hated me and took my father, my only family ( except for Rachet and Rebecca ) , making be the one to take his place. Then Sam had to stop phase, but who could blame him? We all loved Emily , and knew he would quit soon before she passed his age of 28.

I just wish that somebody, anybody, would be the one. SOme wolves never find their imprints, and I didn't want to be one of them.

ooOOooOOooOOooOOooOOooOOooOO oo

As I parked outside the town-house , whre I think all the elders live because they are always there(!), I found out I was the only visitor. I got of my bike and made my way inside. The town house had a homey and smokey feeling, as the elders smoked their pipes all the time. I went to their 'spot', and saw that they all were here. Quill Sr, Sue Clearwater and some I didn't know the name of. I sighed and bowed respectfully to each and everyone of them before sitting down beside them. '' I justc ame to see if there is anything you need me to do.'' I said slowly. Sue looked up and smiled at me. '' Hello Jacob. As a matter of fact there is.'' she said, well now I knew where Leah's all-business came from. Quill Sr. began to take over. '' There have been some disturbance in New York, Central Park. Our friends up there have told up that '' he took a drag out of his abnormaly large pipe , '' there is a quiliete wolf there. His name is '' another drag '' Clint Barton .His mother was a very loved member of our tribe. he left for New York, but died of childbirth. We never found her child, so we could never bring him here. '' Onother drag.'' What I need you to do Jacob is to go to New York andbring our lost brother back , without any disturbance.'' He decided and handed me an envelope. Inside was two plane-tickets, my passport and a creditcart under my ?

'' I wont fail. '' I promised. '' I will bring our lost brother back, and I will tell him everything,if he choose to accept.'' I said and then went out. As I sat on my bike, I looked at the plane ticket. It was dated, tomorrow. Well Guess I'm Going To New York.

The pack had taken it easy. I choose to give let my beta, Seth , be alpha until I came back. I only packed light. One duffel-bag with some t-shirts, cut of shorts, basket-shorts , some new converse , my skateboard, some deoderant, bodywash , my razors and the tribe-book with all legends and stuff. I didn't think I would be there long . Snatch-Tell-Home. The elders had also given me all the info they had on this Clint Barton. Apparently he was 35 , had been an orphan for all is live, master archer, lived in New York , worked as a agent for a secret goverment agency called S.H.I.E.L.D, well we only knew that becaus eon of the wolves sister was an amazing hacker. Felicity knew about us and was happy to help whenever we needed some computer help, or needed to delete some police-report about animal attacks. She also deleted all the wrongs we had with the law, like it was never there. We loved her. She was only 21. I couldn't take my bike to new york, so I had some of our brthers there fix me a working bike. It was a Harley Davidson, a real pearl.

I had Seth drive me to the airport in Port Angeles, cause I knew I couldnt run there. I had one a regular pair of jeans, a white thirt, a black leather jacket and some black shoes that were not converse. I liked converse.


End file.
